


Behind Locked Doors

by SilverOcelot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Also a brief cameo by the one and only, Because this fandom deserves so much more smut on here, F/M, Lauriver smut, McKenna Hall - Freeform, Office Sex, Smut, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOcelot/pseuds/SilverOcelot
Summary: Oliver visits Laurel at work and engages in a few (naughty) office shenanigans. (Pure smutty Lauriver smut as requested!)





	Behind Locked Doors

"Funny, I don't remember you being here when I left the first time."

Laurel walked into her office with a little surprise on her face seeing Oliver standing beside her desk and a bouquet of roses laid on top. "Hmm. You're either apologizing or you want something.."

Oliver silently chuckled. "Maybe both. Will you lock your door?"

Strange request but Laurel did so anyway. walking over to Oliver and greeting him with a soft kiss. "Hmm. And what's both mean?"

"Well, you know, it means I was thinking and I want to apologize for coming here and wanting to do something we shouldn't do." He told her bluntly yet it didn't quite register with her. "Something great, something fun..." A look of confusion until he gave away the final clue. "Something we didn't have time to do last night."

Laurel placed her files on her desk and brought a single rose up to her nose, inhaling the beautiful scent it gave off to her. "So you brought me flowers because you want to have sex in my office. Where I work. With lawyers." Her teeth slightly found her bottom lip to the idea.

Oliver simply nodded her head. "Exactly. So, how much time do you have?"

Laurel's eyebrow raised up as their eyes met, she couldn't get past the goofy smile on his face, trying to read him, trying to call his ridiculous bluff, anything. Then again, she was always saying how they should be a little more spontaneous. "Well that depends on how long you can last with me this time, Ollie." Laurel set the rose down and closed the gap between her and Oliver, taking the initiative first with a passionate kiss to his lips. His hands onto Laurel's hips pressing their bodies together more.

"I'm more worried about how quiet you'll be." Oliver said between kisses, unbuttoning her work jacket and yanking it off while Laurel did the same with his shirt. Pulling the chair out from her desk, Laurel sat herself down rolling the wheels over to him. The look in her eyes was something Oliver loved, pure lust with her lips curled into a happy smile.

"I'll take that bet." Her fingers loosened the zipper to his jeans, flicked the button open from its confines, and tugged south. His boxers came down within seconds after his jeans did. "But how quiet can you be, Ollie?"Her right hand tugged on Oliver's already semi-hard shaft gently, giving enough force to allow some pleasure to flow through him. When she felt like he had enough teasing, she eased the chair closer and sucked his member into her mouth, pushing half length in on her first go. A low groan escaped from his lips, a hand finding the back of her head as Laurel bobbed it up and down his cock, slurping and opening her mouth wider as he grew harder.

"Fuck!" Oliver moaned out quietly but still audible enough to make Laurel pull her mouth off of him to give him a look.

"We have to be quiet, remember?" Laurel smirked, placing a chaste kiss to the head of his cock before she swiped her tongue over it. Her mouth suddenly opened back up as Oliver pushed himself back inside, giving Laurel a few seconds to adjust to the new pace he was giving, thrusting himself in and out of her mouth quickly.

"I remember." He grunted watching Laurel take him perfectly with each thrust, even giving Oliver those lust filled eyes again as he fucks her mouth. After a few more thrusts, Laurel raised her hand up to his thigh and traced her nails against the skin, giving him the signal that some air would be nice. He chuckled and pulled out of her mouth slowly. shivering when she kissed the head of his cock again.

"Happy?" Laurel asked catching her breath, standing up to undo her pants next, about time she thought too, so she can receive some pleasure in return. Not that she doesn't enjoy giving Oliver blowjobs, but a woman has her own needs too. And she wanted them met now. "We really have to be quick, Ollie. I have actual work to do and I need time to do it." Oliver began to advance on her until her head tilted to the side, her gaze becoming fierce upon his to stop him in his tracks. "I mean it."

"I'll be quick. I promise." Oliver's voice was low and quick, he desperately needed Laurel back around him in some way, right away. She took his word for it, flashing him a quick wink as she turned around and slid her black underwear down around her ankles, completely offering herself to him bending over the desk and smiling down at the flowers. "Damn it, I love you so much." Oliver wasted little time, positioning himself behind Laurel and lining himself up against her. Luckily for him, sucking him off got her wet enough for him to slide the first few inches inside, releasing a soft moan from both of their mouths.

Laurel sometimes forgot how thick his cock was and it took her a few more seconds to get adjusted to it, spreading her legs a little more as she gripped the side of the desk for leverage. A few seconds was all it took and Oliver kept his word about making this quick. One hand grabbed the side of her waist while the other reached up and around to her clothed breast, squeezing gently as he began to pump himself in and out of Laurel.

She whimpered and exhaled deeply in an attempt to keep herself from moaning too loud again. Suddenly her breath hitched as footsteps were heard outside her office doors. Oliver slowed himself down but didn't stop his hip movement, the only sounds being slick slaps of their skin along with the heavy breaths coming from their mouth.

"This is too dangerous we should stop." Laurel moaned out quietly.

"Turn over and lay on the desk, I can finish in four minutes." Oliver grunted, making sure he pushed his entire length inside of Laurel before he pulled out. allowing her to accommodate. Once the footsteps were gone, Laurel smiled up to Oliver as she laid down on her desk on her back next to the bouquet of roses, lifting her legs up for Oliver to rest them over his shoulders, sliding his cock back into Laurel with a swift thrust. Fucking her on her work desk next to flowers he bought for her, Laurel believed it was the closest to the most romantic gesture he's done, at least as of recently.

"Fuck Ollie, don't stop. Please don't stop." Her teeth took her bottom lip back between them again, biting down hard as he pounded his cock into her, making the desk move a little. They both let out a tiny chuckle at the squeaking noise it made. Oliver took a deep breath as he started to increase the strength of his thrusts, giving Laurel the roughness she always so desired. And it was enough for her, grabbing the side of the desk like a vice, clamping herself down as she came all over his cock. It was almost impossible to stay so silent but Laurel managed to do so, only a few moans escaping her lips.

"I'm...right...there..." Oliver gasped out to her.

"Not inside, not inside." Laurel warned out to him quickly trying to avoid as much of a mess as possible. "Just...come back over here. In my mouth." Oliver opened his mouth to question her but ran out of time, feeling his orgasm about to hit him. Complying now to her request, he pulled himself out and gently dropped her legs down from his shoulders, moving swiftly to the other side of the desk where her head rested. A few jerking motions with his hand before she opened her mouth to him again, Oliver slid himself back inside. The warm sensation of Laurel's mouth sent him over the edge quickly, shooting loads of warm cum into her mouth and down her throat.

As usual Laurel waited a few moments for Oliver to settle, finishing up inside her mouth and catching the tiniest drops against her tongue before she released his cock. She sat up on her desk and spun her head around in his direction, flashing him another wink as she swallowed everything he gave to her. And as always, no matter how many times he's seen it, he was in awe. "You are incredible."

"I know." Laurel smirked and licked her lips from the excess that remained on them, hurrying off the desk to get her pants and underwear back on while Oliver did the same.

"Do this more often?" Oliver suggested with a smirk of his own.

"Mmm, don't count on it." Laurel giggled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips once they were fully dressed again. Their heads turned when a knock came to the door, the two scrambling around to make sure nothing was out of place. Laurel headed for the door while Oliver fixed the roses up on her desk, admiring Laurel's ass at the same time she was walking in front of him to the door.

"Laurel Lance? Hi, I'm McKenna Hall. Do you have a brief moment or..." The detective asked noticing Oliver Queen over by her desk with roses. "Oh, I can come back."

"No please, I was just leaving actually." Oliver insisted, walking to the door and pressing his lips to Laurel's once more. "I'll see you tonight. Don't eat dinner." Laurel blushed as he then flashed her a quick wink of his own on his exit out, shaking her head to him to how smooth he was.

"Wow. That was Oliver Queen. You're seeing him?" McKenna asked in shock.

"Sure am." Laurel smiled to the thought. "Oliver Queen is all mine."


End file.
